


世间的盐｜THE SALT OF THE EARTH

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No Name, POV Outsider, Unspecified Setting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 师兄弟无差。年代大致同原作但和背景联系不大。纯路人视角下两个普通人的故事。BGM: Eternal Eclipse-《Theory of Light》
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 3





	世间的盐｜THE SALT OF THE EARTH

村子坐落在一处云杉遍布的山谷。女人在河边打水，洗衣服，闲谈；男人伐木，捕鱼，猎狐狸和鹿。沿着河岸往上游走，有一片果园和牧场。木头马厩和畜栏漆成砖红，绵延的牛羊聚在附近。

旅人坐在一张小凳上喝刚打上来的清甜井水，听三三两两聚在一起的当地人咬着烟斗谈论那幢房子的事情。那幢房子建在道路尽头与溪流开始的地方，漂亮而老旧，已经有许多年无人见过它的主人。他，或者他们，不是死了就是走了。那些美丽的藤蔓缠在沿着外墙蜿蜒的扶梯上，把它压塌了，层叠的叶片在夏天里绿得像森林妖精的眼睛。

牧羊人和牛奶工还是孩子的时候，曾见过建造并在其中居住的那个右眼有疤的男人。恰逢一场战争已经结束、另一场战争还没有开始，他在暑热里穿着严实且古怪的衣服从树下走过，抬头看到这两个坐在树上往下扔松果的顽童。他的个子很高，眼睛是黑色的，显得有一些严肃和冷淡。但那肯定只是一种表象，因为被松果砸中的时候他并没有生气而是笑了起来。

“你们一点也不怕我。”他说。

“我们为什么要怕你？”孩子们说。

于是那人摘了一片细窄的叶子卷成哨笛吹出清幽的声音，并把制作它的秘诀作为一份小小的礼物教给他们。在旅人眼前，牧羊人和牛奶工也挑出一片树叶摘下卷好。不一会儿从他们爬满皱纹的嘴唇和手指之间传出悠扬甜美的曲调，让人联想到那个深色皮肤的青年初次来访时积雪未消新芽生长的季节。

他来的时候骑着马，在果园外围停下来询问牧羊人和牛奶工的儿女。但是他那么高壮，眼睛又那么明亮，仿佛从森林里钻出来的熊，背光站在孩子们跟前让他们哽着嗓子僵在原地。他只好蹲下来，抱歉地挠一挠头。

他们指给他往那幢房子去的路，然后问他有没有在森林边缘见到一只走失的小羊。他想了想，让他们在原地等一会儿，沿着什么一般人看不到的踪迹走了。回来的时候他别别扭扭地赶着那只羊。它咩咩叫着四处乱窜，青年只好瞅准机会把它捞起来抱在怀里好像抱着一团绵软的云，就这样一路往牧场飞奔过去。牧羊人和牛奶工的儿女们咯咯笑起来跟在他后面，他的马啪嗒啪嗒地小跑着跟在孩子后面。在离牧场不远的地方另一个骑马的人出现了。他应当是出来散步的，原本沿着河岸走得非常悠闲。一撞见这幅场景，他忍俊不禁地调了个头，伸手抓过青年的马的缰绳跟着他们一起往前跑。牧羊人和牛奶工认出另一个骑手就是多年没有露面的住在那幢房子里的人，只是眼睛上的疤痕更加泛白而头发里夹杂着更多灰色。他显然认识青年，青年也认识他，一看见他就赌气似的跑得更快；而他骑着一匹马牵着一匹马在后面追得跌跌撞撞。到了畜栏跟前青年放下了羊羔，牧羊人打了一碗井水给他解渴，住在房子里的人也跟着跳下马来。

青年没有说话，也没有看向年长的那一个，哪怕他询问去房子的路多半就是要去见他。他只是坐在旅人现在坐的地方低着头喝水，喝完之后拍拍外套重新跨上马背，跟着年长者走上乡野重归宁静的小径，始终保持着恰当的距离。

果园里的农人曾经在纽约的港口做生意，与那两个人有过一面之缘。他们当时站在一艘停泊着的船旁边。那艘船不仅漂亮而且张扬，出入港的时候所有人的注意力都被她艳丽的红帆吸引。年长的那一个监督着水手们把补给物资搬进船舱，从货箱的规模来看计划中的航行一定漫长而遥远。年轻的那一个则在栈桥的绳桩之间来回踱着步子，脸藏在兜帽里胳膊藏在背后。临起锚的时候年长者对船员们的催促充耳不闻，到果农的摊前问他要了两个苹果，把其中一个递给沉默的青年。青年没有接，只是把胳膊从背后拿出来，递出在手里捏了许久的一片红叶。

果农说那是他见过的最大最完美的红叶，仿佛受过纯粹的火的祝福，多半得在开拓地翻山越岭才能找到。看着它的时候，哪怕面对世界边缘最为壮阔的美景，也会迫切地想要重回北美的土地。

青年在那幢房子里停留了一段时间，但他们应该谁都没有在那里常住。没人见过他们像其他庄园主或者乡绅那样雇帮佣和工人来经营自己的产业，他们只是存在于那幢房子里，就像那幢房子存在于道路尽头与溪流开始的地方。偶尔有村民看见他们在树林里从早到晚地散步，或者一头一尾地坐进小船划到附近的河湾钓鱼，时不时交换的一两句闲谈都低沉且模糊不清。在句子与句子漫长的停顿之间，总有一个人看着另一个人，而另一个人看着别的什么东西。

另外一些更加奇特的细节则不为这些朴实的邻人所知。比如行走的时候青年总要踏在对方被斜阳拉得很长的影子上，年长的那一个总能从袖管里抖出不同鸟儿彩色的羽毛。在格外晴朗的夜晚，他们会沿着月亮指引的岩石缝隙攀爬，越过山崖与高大的云杉，遥望更为广阔和复杂的世间，宁可被万事万物就此遗忘，一如战火与纷争奇迹般地遗忘了这个藏在深谷中的村庄。

但最好的情况也不过是离开此地又再度返回，如此循环往复。往往时隔数年，牧羊人与牛奶工才会再次看到那个青年。他和最初时一样骑着马，经过的时候拿兽皮或者钱换一些乳酪、羊毛之类的东西，像一只友好的熊一般抱起他们雪白的羊羔和在草地里滚得脏兮兮的小孩，甚至帮忙修缮牧场快要倒塌的篱笆，然后重新整理行装，往那幢房子的方向策马而去，在几周的时间里和他年长的朋友一起踏遍附近的山野。

更久以后，村民们慢慢地觉察到，那幢房子的主人几乎销声匿迹了；而在几次独自的垂钓之后，那个逐渐不那么年轻的青年也再未踏上通往牧场和果园的道路。

旅人放下手里用来喝水的碗，为牧羊人与牛奶工对饮食与故事的慷慨道谢。他们的孙子和孙女从屋子里嬉笑地跑出来，说可以领路去那幢房子所在的道路尽头与溪流开始的地方。旅人跟着这些孩子徒步向前，直到被繁密的杂草与开得毫无遮拦的野花挡住去路。落叶乔木的树根与枝条自由生长，遮天蔽日，和藤蔓一起将腐朽和断裂的木头缠绕、环抱起来，好像茧壳包裹着某种变换了形态的生命。挟着苹果香气和山涧甜味的风从坍塌的墙壁钻进过去的厅堂和卧房，喁喁私语，仿佛试图讲述世界如何诞生，而人们如何相爱。

于是旅人停下脚步，伸手摘下一片细窄的叶子，按照牧羊人与牛奶工告诉他的办法卷成哨笛，放在唇边。深受神明祝福的土地之上，响起了亘古年轻的声音。

Fin  
2020-07

**Author's Note:**

> You are the salt of the earth, but if the salt has lost its flavor, with what will it be salted? It is then good for nothing, but to be cast out and trodden under the feet of men.
> 
> \- The Bible, Matthew 5:13


End file.
